Lux/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Demacian Capital, Demacia |residence = Demacian Capital, Demacia |occupation = Infiltrator, (Member of the Steel Legion ) |faction = Demacia (Steel Legion ) |allies = |friends = Garen, Ezreal, Janna |rivals = Fiora |related = }} Lore Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, Luxanna was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family’s only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionian conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was the League of Legends, where she could follow in her brother’s footsteps and unleash her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Let's have a brilliant battle!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"There is always lights in the darkness." League Judgement Development was designed by Shurelia. Lux OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Lux splash art Lux OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Lux splash art Lux.jpg|Lux concept art Lux Commando concept.jpg|Commando Lux concept art (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Lux Steel Legion concept.jpg|Steel Legion Lux concept art (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) LuxGaren SteelLegion Render.png|Steel Legion Lux and Garen render Lux Star Guardian concept.jpg|Star Guardian Lux concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon and Nurse Flan) Lux Star Guardian model.png|Star Guardian Lux model (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity: If Swain was a bit dark for your taste, then this next champion ought to be more your speed. She'll be a real ray of light into your otherwise dreary day. Allow me to introduce Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. Representing the City-state of Demacia, Lux is not only the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice, but also the sister of everyone's favorite Might of Demacia, Garen. Whether you're a strong believer in sibling rivalry or just want to keep it in the family, Lux should make the perfect addition to your champion collection. Patch History ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Secondary target will now receive full damage and snare duration. V5.12: * ** Lux now gains her initial shield instantaneously instead of after the second cast time. * ** Slow zone radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Can now be activated while in-flight to immediately detonate upon arrival. V5.6: * ** Fixed a bug where triggering Illumination with Final Spark didn't add Illumination's AP ratio to the detonation. V4.13: * ** Damage changed to 10 (8 Lux's level) from 10 (10 Lux's level). V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 8. V4.4: * ** Added a max-range indicator to the map when highlighting the ability. V4.1: * ** Cooldown now starts after the ability finishes casting, instead of at the start. ** If Lux dies while casting Final Spark it no longer goes on cooldown V3.8: * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ** Now applies a second slow to targets hit by the detonation. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 80/60/40. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 315. V1.0.0.151: * ** Visual effects no longer appear at the wrong angle if aimed beyond the edge of the map. V1.0.0.145: * ** Renamed to . V1.0.0.144: * ** Renamed to . V1.0.0.142: * Stats ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cast range now displays on the minimap. V1.0.0.138: * ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown was 11 seconds instead of 10. V1.0.0.135: * ** Now additionally grants vision while in flight to its destination. ** Now starts its cooldown when cast rather than when detonated. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. ** Now displays a buff showing how long will last until it automatically detonates. * ** Now grants vision of the affected area during the spell and vision of enemy champions hit for a short duration afterwards. ** Lux can no longer while casting . V1.0.0.131: * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 11. V1.0.0.125: * ** Now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. V1.0.0.123: * Stats ** Updated Lux's autoattack to feel more responsive. ** Increased autoattack missile speed. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.113: * ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.109: * Stats ** Fixed a bug that caused Lux to have 0 base mana regeneration. V1.0.0.105: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 75. ** Missile width increased by 22%. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying a lower ability power ratio than stated. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Detonation radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Fixed a tooltip bug causing it to display the wrong values. * ** Ignites and reapplies the debuff. V1.0.0.104: * General ** Updated PVP.net tags and character ratings. ** Updated recommended items. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.103: Added * (Innate) ** Lux's damaging spells illuminate the target for 6 seconds. Lux's next attack ignites the debuff, dealing magic damage to the target. * (Q) ** Fires a ball of light towards a target location, binding the units hit. The units take magic damage. Can hit up to two targets with the second target receiving a reduced effect. * (W) ** Lux throws her wand and bends the light around any friendly target it touches, protecting them from enemy damage. * (E) ** Creates a zone that slows enemy units (zone lasts 5 seconds). Can be detonated to deal magic damage to enemies in the area. * (Ultimate) ** After a short delay, Lux fires a beam of light in front of her dealing damage to all enemy units in the area. }} References cs:Lux/Příběh de:Lux/Background fr:Lux/Historique pl:Lux/historia sk:Lux/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements